Ghosts.
by Trivher
Summary: An older piece I decided to put it up. Enjoy.


Song - Ghost Story by Sting

Song- Ghost Story by Sting.

Characters – So Weird owned by Disney.

I watch the western sky  
The sun is sinking  
The geese are flying south  
It sets me thinking

I try to understand the phrase everything as a purpose, all things happen for a reason.But I swear sometimes there truly isn't one, at least not a good one.How can losing the love of your love ever become good?  
  
_I did not miss you much  
I did not suffer  
What did not kill me  
Just made me tougher_

I tried my best to stay strong and not let the pain show through.Months past of secret crying late at night while sleeping babes were down the hall.I could grow from this I won't let my kids lose another parent.  
  
_I feel the winter come  
His icy sinews,  
Now in the firelight  
The case continues_

But there moments he'll enter my thought, will become a vision I nearly can touch.I was happy with the truth, happy with my truth.Why couldn't she let things stay as they were?Now I find myself staying up late wondering if more had happened that day.  
  
_Another night in court  
The same old trial  
The same old questions asked  
The same denial_

I knew more then I was telling them.Night after night Jack asks me question on what his father was like.Sadly his memories are starting to fade, a part of life, the saddest part.Day after day Fiona asks me how he and her alike.I give her the simple answers; I can't allow her to know that she's practically her father's clone.  
  
_The shadows closing round  
Like jury members  
I look for answers in  
The fire's embers_

Passing his picture on the wall I stare into his eyes, and still feel that connection started years ago by a twist of fate.Products of a perfect love watch me and feel sorry for me.I don't want their pity only their love.Fiona tells me stories of evil spirits and what it has to do with her father.I walk away.  
  
_Why was I missing then  
That whole December?  
I give my usual line,  
I don't remember_

Why couldn't I love again?No love would compare to him, but I might come close.I don't want to think about him anymore he's slowing me down from my life.I take the pictures off the wall and anything that belonged to him go into boxes.When I'm asked why or how I'm feeling I say nothing.  
  
_Another winter comes  
His icy fingers creep  
Into these bones of mine  
These memories never sleep  
And all these differences  
A cloak I borrow  
We kept our distances  
Why should it follow that  
I must have loved you?_

I make a change of scene to become a new person in a new home.But the memories follow me there I'm feeling hunted.Why can't he let me be!?At night sleep is a foreign word; if I close my eyes I'll see his face.Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't fallen in love how happy might I be now?  
  
_What is a force that binds the stars?  
I wore this mask to hide my scars  
What is the power that moves the tide?  
Never could find a place to hide_

I was made for him and he for me, God's secret plan from above.Pretending it all was a mistake is like spitting on His feet.I must be strong and learn to cope and adjust to the hurt.  
  
_What moves the earth around the sun?  
What could I do but run and run and run?  
Afraid to love, afraid to fail  
A mast without a sail_

I get asked out time to time, but I say no to love.If I lost once surely it will happen again.I can't take that chance; I won't allow another tear in my heart.  
  
_The moon's a fingernail  
And slowly sinking  
Another day begins   
And now I'm thinking_

What if their right and the worse day of my life happened to help me become a stronger person?And me hiding my heart and the knowledge of him is causing his death to be in vain.Am I ready for the truth?  
  
_That this is indifference   
Was my invention  
When everything I did   
Sought your attention_

Still I remember days of endless laughs and secret kisses that will never be again.Even in those dreams like a photo album of every memory together, I don't feel the same as I did.  
  
_You were my compass star  
You were my measure  
You were a pirate's map  
Of buried treasure_

The needle is broken; the arrow spins around and around.Without a scale taking measurements will make no difference.It's hard to read words when you're eyes are full of salty water.  
  
_If this was all correct  
The last thing I'd expect  
The prosecution rests  
It's time that I confessed  
I must have loved you  
I must have loved you_

I gather Jack and Fiona to me like I did years before.Sit them down and tell the stories they always wanted to know, the secrets of my heart.Because no matter what I will always love him.


End file.
